Tales of Kara and Alex
by Kafffacass
Summary: Tales of Kara and Alex Danvers. One shots and short stories. Prompts welcome. No Kalex only sibling love.
1. I’ll see you again

Summary

Kara has just finished fighting Red Daughter and Alex has just realised Kara is Supergirl. Sad ending.

Promots welcome for other one shots.

Story

Alex's breath hitched, All the forgotten memories came flooding back in one swift move. She watched Supergirl be continuously hit from her evil lookalike.

"OMG Kara!" She shrieked.

Supergirl slumped to the floor, no movement coming from her. Red Daughter gave a devious snigger and listened intensely for any sign of life. After a matter of seconds from that final punch, she could no longer hear Supergirls heartbeat. With this revelation Red Daughter blasted off into the air to speak of her accomplishment to 'Alex'.

Alex ran over as quickly as she could to her sister. This didn't feel like the time she saw her lying on the floor after Reign. This felt worse. Her gut feeling was that Kara may be worse off. Crouching down next to Kara, Alex leant down and placed her ear onto the crest of Kara's suit.

"No, no, no... please." Alex whimpered "Don't do this to me Kara. I remember, I remember you, I remember us. I remember everything Kara. So come on you better come back to me!" Alex didn't know what to do, she felt helpless. Her rock, the person she knew she needed to go on living, was laid out infront of her bleeding, and unmoving. Tears streamed down Alex's' face, no control to stop them.

Eliza ran down the path to figure out why silence had finally fallen from the fights laid out earlier. Her eyes met the scene infront of her, and her whole world stopped. Her youngest daughter laying coated in blood in the arms of her eldest, who looked no better. "Alex.." Eliza began, only to be interrupted by Alex. "Mom she'll be fine, she just needs some sun." Eliza looked up to the sky, no sunlight looked like it was coming. "There is sun in everything, its in the grass and plants, she just needs to absorb it." Alex carried on, ripping some grass out the ground and placing it in Kara's cold hand.

Moments passed and still it looked like there was no sign of life from Supergirl.

"Come on Kara, take the grass... please!" Alex attempted to get Kara to grasp the grass, to no avail. Kara's hand only continuously dropping down and staying limp.

The pain in Alex's heart grew with every second passing. This couldn't be happening. The one person she relies on and needs was dead and nothing seemed to be working. Time was running out. Seeing what was happening infront of her Eliza came and slotted down on the other side of Kara and grabbed her freehand. Both Eliza and Alex sat distraught. This girl from Krypton had came into their lives all those years ago and had cemented herself into their hearts. What were they going to do now? Was life worth living without the bubbly Kryptonian being there 24/7?

Finally Alex rubbed the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. Standing up she looked down at her mom and sister. Taking a breath she turned away from the scene, she hoped when she looked around again a different scene would be taking place. One where Kara would be alive and smiling up at her. Turning back round again all her eyes set upon was her mum crying and her lovable alien sister laying still, all colour drained from her body. She collapsed to the ground and screamed out an animalistic cry. Eliza looked up and made her way over to Alex and wrapped her up. She knew she couldn't do anything to ease the pain, but she would let Alex know she was there. Even when she felt her own pain building inside. Alex was the priority now, she would deal with her loss later.

Alex knew the world wouldn't be worth living without Kara in it anymore. But she knew she needed to go on for Kara's sake. She would want her too. But she knew deep down that she would live on with one thought in the back of her mind.

"I will see you again Kara."

The End.


	2. Aftermath

Thanks to Infinitegalaxiez for this prompt.

Summary: Kara and Alex have a much needed couch talk after a hard couple months. (After events of S4)

Story:

Laying down onto the couch, Kara was finally enjoying a rest after finally defeating Lex and Red daughter. Placing her feet underneat the blankets, Kara released the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

A knock at the door made Kara jump a little. Using her x-ray vision she peered through the door to see the only person that she would want to see and spend time with. Her sister, Alex.

Alex's mind had been racing ever since getting back from the fight at Shelley Island. All her thoughts were of Kara, and how she just wanted to be able to hold her little sister's hand and relish in the fact that she was still here.

"Doors unlocked!" Kara shouted. Upon hearing this Alex opened the door and smiled at the sight of Kara nice and cosy on the couch.

"I come bearing gifts." Alex mentioned whilst bringing over potstickers to the couch.

"You're the best" Kara replied a wide toothy smile directed towards Alex.

"I knew Kar, what can I say. You deserve them after finally defeating Lex Luthor!"

Kara's laugh filled the room, Alex glanced over, emotions she had been feeling spilling over the edge. Silent tears leaving her eyes. Feeling the joy to still have Kara smiling and breathing was overwhelming. Kara caught on to Alex's tears and scooted closer to her and placed an arm around Alex. "Hey what's those tears for?" Kara softly said. Alex glanced up at her sister and sniffed back some more tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm just thinking.." Alex responded once she had mustered up the willpower to stop crying.

"Care to explain furthur? Kara pushed. Wanting to know what had suddenly came over her sister.

"I'm just... I'm just glad that you are okay!"

"I'm glad I'm okay too! But I knew that I would come back to you." Kara smiled.

"I just don't know what I would do without you Kar.." Alex whispered.

Kara tightened her grip round Alex's side. "Don't worry Alex, I'm here okay? Always." Alex sniffled and looked Kara in the eyes. "Kara when that kryptonite took over the atmosphere I was so worried about you. When they said you'd die if we tried to take you off world. It felt like my whole world stood still. I'm just glad Lena was able to help when she did."

"Yeah I'm glad Lena sorted it. That suit was preety suffocating" Kara joked, trying to lighten the mood. Alex sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "Hey Alex.." Kara begun, " While we're on this topic, I'm glad you have your memories back. I was so lost without you knowing who I fully was.

"I always felt like someting wasn't right, I'm just sorry it took me so long to get them back." Alex mumered whilst taken Kara's hand into her own. Memories of how she remembered who Kara was flooding back to her, causing Alex to shudder at the thought. "I'm really glad you came back to me the other night too. This year has been so hard. Why oh why is the world trying to take you away from me? It's not fair.

Kara sighed and grasped Alex's hand tighter. She knew the cost of the actions that had occurred recently. But they both knew what line of work they were in and the threats that were constantly around.

"I was never going to let Red daughter hurt Eliza Alex. I will always do whats right" Kara said, determination etched in her voice.

"You never fail to impress me Kara. But in the future.. wait for me?" Alex responded. Kara smirked at that. "El Mayarah"

"El Mayarah" Alex responded back.

The Danvers sisters relaxed back into the couch snuggling up to eachother with Wizard of Oz playing. Enjoying the calm and feeling grateful to have eachother in safety finally. Knowing there was alot more to talk about, about recent events. But for the timebeing all either of the two sisters wanted was to have eachother close by and not let go.


	3. The Devastating Affect of Myriad

Hi everyone! Sorry for being M.I.A for quite awhile! With all the stuff happening in the world it got abit overwhelming! I wrote this story in January and never got round to posting it. I received a few prompts from HopeyStarry, and this one caught my eye. This is a redo of what happened at the end of 1x19 and beginning of 1x20, of the fight between Alex and Kara, and what would of happened if help didn't arrive in time. Hope you enjoy and keep giving me prompts to do! :)

The Devastating Affect of Myriad

Watching Cat and Max working on fixing the TV equipment to potentially broadcast a message of hope to the people of National City made me think back on situations that have led up to this. J'onn and Alex were still on the run and thankfully could not be put in danger from Myriad. I missed them more and more each day, but I knew it was important to find Jeremiah. Me and James also on my mind, on how we finally had kissed, but again something came and ruined the day.

"Supergirl, are you okay over there?" Cat's voice bringing me out of my daze.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm good, just thinking." I responded with as much enthusiasm I could muster up.

"Good, me and Max are nearly done then it'll be your time to shine." Cat smiled. I knew what was needed of me, but still more memories of recent events evaded my conscience. Kelly's death at the pinpoint, trying to figure out ways I could of changed the circumstances but every way had different detrimental endings that never led to me being able to save all three of them at once. The phone call afterwards with Alex had also left a hole in my heart. Knowing I needed my sister in the circumstances I found myself in, but knowing I needed to keep her safe meant asking.. no, PLEADING with her not to come back to National City until it was safe was killing me in the inside. This broadcast needed to work. I trust Cat's plan. I didn't want to think of what had to be done if it failed.

A loud bang from outside the broadcast centre shook me out of my own thoughts once again. Looking over Cat and Max looked just as puzzled. Knowing it could not be anything good I took it upon myself to go look. I wish I hadn't. My worst nightmare appeared infront of me, my big sister Alex. Standing there Kryptonite armour and sword in place. The despondent look in her eyes. My heart felt like it was in my stomach, tears threatening to spill.

"Alex?" All hope that somehow, someway Alex was herself and not controlled by Myriad dwindling.

"I warned you what would happen if you worked against me." Alex responded, no emotion in the way she spoke. This was bad, thoughts echoing in my mind about how I may have to go up against her. Fight the one person who means the world to me. I didn't know if I had the strength to do it. Maybe it would be easier if I just let her stab me. "I found your ultimate opponent, one that knows your every weakness" Alex continued.

A tightness occurred in my chest, my response shaky. "No... No I'm not doing this. I'm not going to fight my sister!"

"You don't have a choice, fight your sister, or let her kill you!" I knew then that the words coming out her sister's mouth were in fact Non's. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. From those words Alex produced the kryptonite sword from out it's pouch. The kryptonite was pungent in the air, the affect on me more noticeable now, but I knew I could not let my sister down. There had to be a way to save her from Myriads control. Maybe, just maybe I could spark something inside of her. Before I could respond Alex was running towards me, I leaped into the air, shocked to witness Alex do the exact same. Obviously the suit enhanced her somewhat. Before I could respond Alex had thrust the sword towards me, luckily only scrapping the side of my abdomen. The sharp pain made me gasp and I fell from the sky with a thud when I hit the concrete. Automatically feeling the cut, blood appeared on my hand when I moved it away, but luckily it was a surface wound. Rising to my feet I looked to see Alex grinning.

"Alex, I know you are in there!" I tried my luck. "Please don't make me hurt you."

"She can't hear you!" Non responded. I bit my lip knowing this was possibly not going to end well. The thought that Alex merely getting any injury out of me might of brought her back was dwindling. I ran towards my sister and we exchanged some blows to each other. The bleeding from the cut was causing significant discomfort and was slowing my attacks and defence. I was tiring pretty quick, so the only thing left I could think of doing was to just try to pin Alex back. With another swing of her sword I ducked and grabbed ahold of her arms. The pain was unbearable from being so close to the kryptonite. "Alex, I know you are in there, listen to me. This is not you!"

Alex stared me in the eyes. "You left me no choice!"

Pushing her back I knew this was it. I was feeling too weak. I spotted some steel bars across the road and an idea popped into my head. I flew over and picked one up. Turning around to look at my sister I bent it enough so that I would be able to encase her into it, so that I could then keep her safe until I could come up with a plan. What I didn't expect was for Alex to blast me with a kryptonite energy beam sending me back into a wall. Pain rushed throughout my body. I couldn't even stand. I looked up to see Alex walking my way. She looked like a predator coming to finish it's prey off.

"When you are reunited with Astra in the light of Rao, you tell her, her wishes have all come true." With that Alex brought the sword down and stabbed me on the other side of my abdomen from the previous cut. I felt my breath leave my body and all that was left was pained gasps. Alex only looked on with a smirk. Her job was done... no... Non's job was done.

Mere seconds later, which felt like a lifetime J'onn landed by our side with Eliza. I suddenly felt relief wash over me. The relief in the fact someone was here to look after Alex now. It finally meant all this pain I was in could take over me fully, knowing she had someone even when she didn't know she needed it yet. J'onn's eyes turned red and I knew what he was doing. He was going into the motion of bringing Alex back. I felt relieved. As soon as Eliza spotted me behind Alex she came rushing over.

"No, no, no Kara!" I could hear her screaming, however even though I knew she was close she sounded so far away. This was also the moment in time when Alex was back in control of her own mind. Looking down tears poured out her eyes, throwing the kryptonite sword as far away as possible and turning the kryptonite armour off, she knelt down beside Kara and repeated "I'm so so sorry." over and over again. Hoping Kara would forgive her.

I closed my eyes, they were becoming too heavy to keep open. All of a sudden I felt pressure on my abdomen, forcing me to open my eyes once more. Through starry vision I could spot Eliza's hands now covered in blood pushing down on my abdomen, whilst Alex sat next to my head, eyes and cheeks red and wet from tears. Once again I could hear Alex's apologies over the panicked gasps for air. "I... it's ok..ugh Alexxugh, don't c...cry" I tried to get out as clearly as I could but the pain and darkness was edging over me again. I reached my hand up and cupped Alex's face. Alex moved and took my hand into hers and kissed it. A small smile edging on both of our faces.

"You hang on in there Kar. Okay?" Alex's words came through the fog threatening to take over my head once again. I looked from her to Eliza, knowing I needed to try, for them. "Ok" That's the only reply I could say.

5 more agonising minutes, and the bleeding had not stopped, I knew what this meant. With no sun for another 5 hours and the DEO a no go zone for the time being I knew this meant this was it. I was going to die. I wasn't ready, who could be? I feared what this would do to Alex? To Eliza? To J'onn, Jeremiah.. hell to every one of my friends! If anything needed to be done right now, it was to say goodbye to the people I loved.

I moved my hand closest to Eliza and placed it on top of her hands still pressing on to my still bleeding abdomen. Eliza shone a teary smile and looked me in the eyes, she knew. "I love you" she whispered. Words caught in her throat. I smiled back up to her. "Eli..zugh I want you.. you to k...know you've al...always been a mum... to me." I struggled to get the words out. Blood finally starting to come out the side of my mouth. I could hear soft cries coming from Alex on the other side of me, I turned my attention on her. My brave big sister. Eliza stood up, no longer holding pressure on my abdomen. Somehow relief flooded over me. The pain forgotten. I loved Eliza, she always knew what was needed, and right now she knew Alex and I needed this private moment, even when it pained her in the circumstances that were presented in front of her.

"Alex" It was all I could say before I felt her arms round my body and my head was being placed into her lap. A small comfort Alex has done for me since I landed on this earth.

"Kara, I am soooo sorry. I..." Alex's breath hitched.

"It wa...wasn't you." I whispered.

"I can't do this without you!" Tears spilled onto my forehead.

"Yes...ugh. Yes you can." Pain exploded through me once more.

"You are the best part of me" Alex cried.

"I love you... 'Lex" my vision began to darken, the earlier pain no longer there. This was it. I was going to be with my mother in Rao's light finally.

"I love you so, so much."

I smiled and took Alex's hand in mine and brung it up to my lips. Placing a soft kiss to the back of her hand. Moving our interlinked hands back down. I took a final deep breath and felt peace well up inside of me. Taken one look up to Alex, I could see the true love she presented to me staring back. And as I took my last breath all I knew was the love I had for her.

Alex watched as Kara grasped her hand and kissed it. Placing it back down on her abdomen still holding on as tight as she could muster. Alex felt mixed emotions, sadness, anger and happiness when she looked at Kara, her baby sister. However the strongest feeling of all was the love she had for her. That was when she realised Kara was looking directly at her, knowing Kara was seeing the love sprouting off of her. And then it was over, Kara took her last breath. The grasp on her hand gone. The crimson blue of her eyes glazed over, a single tear left rolling down her cheek. Kara was gone. And Alex knew her life was never going to be the same again.

The End.


End file.
